Homme Fatale
by Homojeon
Summary: Karena satu, apabila ditambah dua—maka jadikanlah mereka tiga. /Vkook x Charliekook / Possible threesome!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pair : Vkook x Charliekook**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **This is a fiction based on my imagination and Charlie's instagram video.**_

 _ **Warning : Crack!Pairing, typo, failed smut, Future explicit sex scene**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jeon Jungkook hanya perlu mengangkat tungkai,

Hanya perlu melekukkan sedikit tubuhnya,

Hanya perlu sedikit menggigit bibirー

Hingga satu pernyataan seperti,ー

.

.

.

 _"Persetan dengan akal sehat."_

.

.

.

Menjadi satu-satunya alasan bagi mereka untuk menikmati lekuk sintal bergairah yang dengan lancang menjadi konsumsi birahi.

.

.

 _ー_ _hasrat._

 _._

 _._

Rasa ingin menyecap candu yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

.

.

.

Dan begitu kerlingan mata sayu itu mengarah ke arah bidikan retina, dengan letupan lampu _blitz_ menangkap seluruh gambar penuh dosanya,ー

.

.

.

 _ **"All right it's a wrapped up! Terimakasih, Jeon Jungkook-ssi."**_

.

.

.  
.

Ia tahu, bahwa sekali lagi, ia berhasil menjual.

.

.  
Karena eksistensi Jeon Jungkook merupakan kecaman ekstasiーyang mampu membuat mereka mempertanyakan harga diri, dan sebagian dari mereka melupakan orientasi.

.

.

.

—Tbc—


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook x Charlie Puth**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **This is a fiction based on my imagination and Charlie's instagram video.**_

 _ **Warning : Crack!Pairing, typo, failed smut, Explicit sex scene**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dini hari, pukul dua.

Jeon Jungkook terbangun karena merasa basah pada bagian selatannya.  
Gelinyar panas menutupi tubuh, kontras dengan rasa dingin yang menjalari kedua tungkai jenjang yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Selimut tersibak, dan baju tersingkap.  
Bagian bawah hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai panties berwarna putih yang kini tidak lagi kering. Cairan putih kental membasahi bagian depan, membuat suatu pola yang menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman ketika bergesek dengan kulit.

Suka; Jungkook menyukainya.

Dan refleks menyungging seulas senyum tipis dengan mata yang masih terpejam rileks begitu satu telapak tangan kasar menjalar nakal dari paha dalam. Meninggalkan posisi awal yang semula melingkari pinggang rampingnya begitu erat.

.

.

.

 _"Ung, Taehyung_ _ー_ _h,"_

 _"Baby,"_ suara itu terdengar serak dari belakang tengkuk. Ditambah sensasi basah dan hangat ketika pria di belakang menjilati lehernya pelan, "Aku menginginkanmu."

"Uh, yea," Jungkook mengangguk, sedikit tertawa kecil. Tahu persis bahwa kekasihnya kembali ereksi karena ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras sedikit menggesek bokongnya.

Segera saja ia membalik posisi dari awalnya _spooning,_ kini telentang menghadap atas. Memberikan ruang bebas pada tangan yang kini menyelip nakal menuju dalamannya untuk menyapa sesuatu yang menjadi basah dibawah sana, " _Do me_ , hyung..."

Senyum itu kembali.  
Ketika Kim Taehyung kini mengubah posisi untuk mengangkanginya lagi.

 _"Dang, baby._ Berhentilah menjadi seksi." Geramnya dengan nada bercanda yang kentara.

Jungkook mengatupkan matanya sayu. Leher ia jenjangkan ketika Taehyung menelesakkan hidung ke perpotongan bahu untuk memberi tanda di sekirar tulang selangka. Sedikit terkesiap begitu kekasihnya menggigit terlalu keras pada bagiannya yang sensitif,

"A-ah hyuーjangan _nakal,_ "

 _"Daddy,"_ Taehyung berucap penuh otoritas, "Jangan lupa, Jungkook. Lihat siapa yang _nakal_ disini?"

Yang termuda mengangguk. Menyentak pinggulnya begitu Taehyung memainkan ujung privasinya dengan ibu jari, _"D-Daddy_ tolongーh," 

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia mengecup leher yang kini memerah sebelum mengangkat wajah untuk bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook yang kini bersemu merah. Wajahnya begitu layuーhaus akan sentuhan. Dan Taehyung begitu menyukai bagaimana netra hitam itu kini berkabut penuh nafsu yang tertahan.

Dan tubuh yang kini basah oleh keringat, ditambah bau mani hasil sesi bercinta mereka pada jam yang lebih awal sebelumnya membuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka terasa begitu intens.  
Kim Taehyung suka sekali.

Ia menyukai tubuh Jungkook yang akan selalu merespon _basah_ ketika ia butuh. Pemuda manis itu selalu siap ia gagahi, meskipun pada jam dan tempat yang secara logis tidak memungkinkan. 

"Kauーbasah sekali, sayang."

 _"U-ung,"_ Jungkook mengangguk. Satu tangan meraih milik Taehyung yang semula mengelus pipi, diarahkan menuju salah satu gundukan dada yang berisi untuk diberi remasan pelan. Menghasilkan satu erangan _needy_ yang nyaris sekali membuat Taehyung kehilangan akal.

 _Damn._ Jungkook yang _basah_ selalu binal. Ia bisa gila.

 _"S-safe word, daddy,"_ Jungkook terbata. Wajah sedikit merengut ketika Taehyung menyubit putingnya keras, _"P-Please?"_

Tapi tentu saja; kerlingan jahil dan sunggingan senyum miring tipis yang begitu cantik itu masih tetap ada.  
Jungkook _sengaja_ ーkarena tujuannya hanya satu;

Membangkitkan birahi Taehyung untuk ia puaskan. 

_Nakal? Sangat._

"Tentu, _baby,"_ Taehyung mengangguk wajahnya mengulas seringai, "Berbalik dulu, tolong?"

Jungkook melenguh, namun melakukan apa yang Taehyung pinta tanpa perlawanan.  
Berbalik menelungkup serta menungging, dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan dalam bantal putih yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Membiarkan kekasihnya penuh mengambil alih atas tubuhnya. Bergetar penuh _excitement_ ketika Taehyung mulai menurunkan dalamannya pelan hingga sebatas lutut untuk meremas kedua bongkah bokongnya dengan keras. Membuatnya memekik tertahan terlebih ketika Taehyung mulai mengecupi lubangnya yang berkerut.

 _"Daddy,"_ ia terisak. Menggoyangkan bokongnya pelan, _"Daddy_ kumohonーung,"

"Mohon apa, _baby?"_ Kekehnya, "Beritahu aku apa yang kau inginkan sayang."

"Ingin _daddy,"_ Jungkook terisak lagi, "Ingin _daddy_ _ー_ _"_

"Aku juga, sayang. Aku juga." Taehyung terkekeh, "Anak baik, tau apa yang harus dilakukan?"

.

.

.

.

 _Satu_ _ー_ _apabila ditambah dua?_  
 _Maka jadikan mereka tiga._

Jungkook bukanlah teman dari Kim Taehyung.  
Bukan juga kekasih.  
Ia tidak layak; Namun ia berpengalaman.

Mereka bertemu, dan terikat oleh satu perjanjian.

.

.

. 

_**Satu**_ _ **ー**_ _untuk memenuhi kebutuhan akan satu sama lain._

Jeon Jungkook akan setia memberi tubuhnya. Kembali telanjang, terikat di atas ranjang tepat di hadapannya. Polos. Tanpa sehelai benang di atas beludru merah pekat. 

_**Dua**_ _ **ー**_ _untuk raganya yang kembali di dominasi._

Mengangkang begitu lebar; meluluhkan pertahanan ketika telapak itu kembali menyusuri tubuhnya dari bagian atas. Bersarang sedikit lebih lama pada bagian dada. Meremasnya sedikit keras hingga ia melenguh dan membusung. 

_**Tiga**_ _ **ー**_ _untuk tiap kali Taehyung selalu meminta persetujuan darinya._

Tanpa ragu menjamah. Kembali mengklaim apa yang sudah dimutlakan menjadi miliknya. Menghancurkan raganya lagi, meleburkan bagian selatan mereka kembali satu.

.

.

Antusiasmeーmengantarkan mereka secara naluriah untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka inginkan masing-masing.

.

.

Begitu pula untuk saat ini,

Dimana satu jari bertambah menjadi dua.

Jungkook mengerang dalam posisinya. Air mata membendung pada pelupuk netra. Menggoda untuk keluar mengiringi suara isakan frustasi yang sedari tadi menggerogotinya. Berusaha sekali meraih titik nikmatnyaーhanya untuk mengetahui bahwa usahanya gagal lagi.

Sementara Kim Taehyung hanya terduduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Menikmati bagaimana kepala submisifnya terkulai lemas dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Kedua bokong terangkat naik, dengan dua jari yang senantiasa bergerak menggunting di dalam rektumnya.

Pemandangan indah? Jelas.  
Terutama apabila ditambah dengan tatapan sayu yang terlihat memohon dari jalang kecilnya.

Oh, betapa ia menyukai ketika Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sedikit tebal. Ditambah netra kelam yang kini berkaca-kaca.

Jungkooknya terlihat luar biasa cantik. 

_"D-daddy,"_

Dan ketika ranum _cherry_ itu mengatup, mendesahkan namanya dengan nada merajuk penuh intimasi yang haus akan afeksi; Taehyung tahu,

Ia telak, kembali jatuh cinta pada pesona seorang pemuda kampung Busan yang berstatus sebagai _gongli_ pribadi untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

.

.

—Tbc—

Nggak pinter bikin kata penutup sih huhuu

Tbh, masih sangat kaku dengan ffn—wattpad will forever be my home TwT

Tapi, hello, hello?


End file.
